School of The Griffin
Description School of the Griffin, sometimes referred to as School of the Eagle, is a school of witchers headquartered in Kovir and Poviss, in Kaer Seren located at the sea end of a mountain range. School of the Griffin was one of the known splinter fractions of the order created by Alzur and Cosimo Malaspina in the 10th century. Judging by their high social etiquette, the Griffins seemingly kept the original "knightly" values of the witcher order. They also had nothing against killing dragons. They earned their name exterminating nearly all the griffins of Koviri mountains which had been a real trouble for the early settlers. The school used to possess important magic books in its library including the Liber Tenebrarum beloved by Old Keldar. Throughout the ages, the other schools respected the Griffins for their study of magic and fighting style that emphasized multiple opponents. For source and more see: The Witcher Wiki Class Features Proficiencies: armor (Light, Medium), weapons (martial, simple) Skill points: 4 + int modifier ( (4 + int modifier) * 4 at 1st level) Skills: animal empathy, concentration, craft trap, heal, hide, listen, lore, move silently, parry, ride, search, set trap, spellcraft, spot, survival, tumble Primary saving throw(s): Fortitude and Will Base attack bonus: +3/4 levels Spellcasting: Signs Abilities Witcher knowledge * Starting at 1st level, a Witcher adds their class level to knowledge checks for monsters. Griffin Style * At level 1 the Witcher gains the Improved Signs Feat. This feat increases the power of the Witcher Sings (see below). * At level 4 the cooldown of Witcher signs is reduced by 10 seconds. * At level 8 the cooldown of Witcher signs is reduced by an additional 10 seconds. Deflect Arrows * This is the same as the feat deflect arrows. Note: This feat does not function if there is a two handed weapon equipped, or anything in the offhand. level 20 feat * At 20th level, the cooldown of Witcher signs is reduced by an additional 10 seconds, for a total of 30. Trial of the Grasses After completion, the Witcher unlocks the ability to progress past level 9 in addition to the following bonuses: * +2 to Strength, Dexterity and Constitution * Low-Light Vision * Resist Disease * Resist Poison * Still Mind * Improved Initiative * Can consume Witcher Potions Signs The Witcher gains the ability to cast signs, which improve with Witcher level. A Witcher can use this feat once every minute. The DC of the signs is 12 + 1/2 the Witcher level. A Witcher can only cast a sign while wielding nothing in the offhand or using a two handed weapon. All the signs except for Quen share a cooldown. * Aard: Fortitude save or be knocked down. instant cast. ** Improved: Add an additional +1 to the DC. * Igni: Deals 1d4 fire damage per Witcher level in a cone. Instant Cast. ** Improved: Add an additional 1d4 to the damage and +1 to the DC * Quen: The Witcher gains a shield against all forms of damage. This blocks 5 damage per Witcher level before expiring. ** Improved: Add an additional 5 to the total amount blocked. * Yrden: Places a magical trap on the ground for one minute. When Triggered roots the target for 1 round per 5 Witcher levels. ** Improved: Add an additional +1 to the DC. * Axii: Charm Monster. ** Improved: Add an additional +1 to the DC of the spell. Category:Classes